In the modern kitchen, one common appliance is the dishwasher, or in more specific terms, the automatic dishwasher. Most automatic dishwashers share certain basic components. There is a compartment in which the dishes or crockery are placed and enclosed for treatment or washing. Commonly, there is at least one rack to hold the items to be cleaned. A hinged door or sliding drawer is commonly used to enclose the compartment and its contents. There are commonly a number of nozzles for spraying water to facilitate the cleaning within the compartment and a basin that collects water sprayed from the nozzles. A drain is incorporated into the basin and the drain is connected to a hose to allow water to be removed from the dishwasher. Lastly, there is a dispenser for detergent to release detergent into the compartment during the treatment process and the detergent dispenser will have a cover to hold the detergent therein. Of course, it is to be understood that these components are common and basic, and that individual appliances will differ in the make-up of their components.
When the dishwasher is being installed or assembled, the hose must be connected to the basin, and the hose is preferably held in place to ensure a preferred orientation of the hose. Often, the hose is fastened in place by a number of additional, separate components.
A need has developed to address one or more shortcomings of the prior art.